Ships in a Nutshell
by FieryFafar
Summary: a bunch of how i see my ships aw yiss


_1. Conflicting (Mr Cocky VS Mrs Shy)_

"So, I'm kinda impressed that you were able to beat my team," Green scoffed arrogantly, one hand holding his waist while the other ruffled his big brown hair. A chuckle burst next. "Although you did win as beginner's luck, even though this is our 7th battle. But then again, that doesn't mean you can get cocky and rub it in my face- Hey!" After realizing that Leaf was already five steps away from him, Green gaped in shock. "Leaf! I'm talking to you!"

"Don't talk to him, don't talk to him, don't talk to him…" Leaf muttered in silence as she quickened the pace, palms cupping her red hot cheeks.

As for Green, he couldn't believe that a woman was actually walking away from him. _Did I say something wrong?_

_2. Twinleaf (Mr Hasty VS Mrs God-Bless-Her-Soul-For-Tolerance)_

"KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI KARI-"

"What-" Finally, after what seemed like forever, a vein could actually be seen on her forehead. "-IS IT JUN?!" Hikari snapped her neck to face the boy beside her. Her teeth clenched madly. Her nostrils flared in utter rage. Her hands were quickly rolled to tight fists. Her nails dug inside the fragile layer of her skin.

Jun, on the other hand, blinked in confusion for a few seconds, then flashed a boyish smile and waved a sweet, "Hi."

_3. Newrival (Mr Sick VS Mrs Healthy)_

"Hey Wally!" Before Wally even had time to turn and meet the owner of the cheerful voice, his body was quickly lifted off the ground.

"W-whoah!" Shock echoing in his girlish scream, Wally slapped his chest and exhaled heavily. His head snapped to the right, green baffled eyes only seeing a wide smile and a cheeky wink.

May, holding no guilt over scaring the poor kid, merely held him bridal-style and happily – but most of all, slowly – swayed him side by side. "How are you, kid? Haven't been seeing you in a while."

_4. Dualrival (Mr Serious VS Mrs Sweetheart)_

"Bianca," Cheren looked at her, spectacled eyes on her face that brightened with joy. To see such a childish attitude, it truly made him smile, lips even holding back a chuckle or two.

However, even under all that beauty that was her, Cheren couldn't help but to notice the small smudge on her cheek. "Bianca," he called her again after the failed first attempt. To his dismay, Bianca didn't respond, for she was too enthralled by her ice-cream.

A slow chuckle breathed from his mouth. With a quick swipe of his tongue, Cheren gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the faint chocolate spot.

Finally, and oddly enough, that simple touch broke Bianca from her frozen treat trance. Looking at the boy beside her, Bianca giggled lovingly and flashed the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Did you say something, Cherry?"

To see her smile, it truly did melt his little heart like the ice-cream. "Nothing, Bianca."

_5. Sequel (Mr Rage VS Mrs I'll-Go-Calm-Him-Down)_

"Rage rage rage rage RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE-"

"Shh…" Without an ounce of fear over the manic screams of her friend, Mei placed a finger on his lips and patiently shushed him.

_6. Voidcube (Mr Longing VS Mrs White2)_

"White I have found you don't leave me." A pair of arms quickly wrapped around the poor girl, stunning her from the sudden embrace.

Mei, having no time to collect her thoughts and react, stayed in place with eyes widened in bafflement. "U-Um, I'm not-"

"You have chosen a much more feminine appearance since the last time I've seen you." N cut her off, giving Mei no chance to neither speak nor explain. "And tell me, did you undergo any changes in your upper body part? It seems that you have gained quite a much needed weight."

Well, that certainly created a new shade of red on her face. "L-LET ME GO OH MY ARCEUS!"

_7. Ferriswheel (Mr Manchild/Math/Tarzan/Calm VS Mrs Tomboy)_

"You say that to my face, you little fuck!"

"Now White, that is a very rude thing to say. You will hurt his feelings." N calmly advised despite him trying to tightly hold her in his arms. Although her body was petite, he learned that White was like a wriggling, slippery Ekans when she struggled.

"I don't care what he feels! I'm gonna kill him!" Growing more and more enraged by the minute, White wiggled harder and tried to push his arms away, all the while eyes glaring daggers at a certain youngster that was now hiding and shivering behind a boulder.

_8. Soulsilver (Mr Grumpy VS Mrs Happy)_

"I hate flowers." Silver grumbled sourly as he sat on the beautiful meadow. Arms firmly crossed against his chest, the redheaded boy glared at nothing, all the while mouth still silently cursing at anything that moved.

While for Kotone, "Look how pretty you are." She continued decorating her rival with more flowers. A daisy tucked behind his left ear. A dahlia tucked behind his right. A headband made entirely out of flowers was placed on top of his head. The floral arrangement was beamed with a variety of bright colours, glowing a perfect contrast to the bearer.

Silver, sitting there while Kotone did her 'magic' on him, growled in detest like a Pokémon who was given a bath. "I fucking hate flowers."

_9. Nameless (Mr Get-Off-The-Damn-Mountain VS Mr No)_

"Get off the damn mountain!

"No."

_**END.**_

**0.0.0 **

**idk what i was thnking**


End file.
